I wish
Letra y traducción He takes your hand I die a little ------- Él toma tu mano, yo me muero un poco I watch your eyes ------- Te miro a los ojos And I’m in little -------Y estoy en un enigma Why can’t you look at me like that ------- ¿Por qué no puedes mirarme de esa manera? When you walk by ------- Cuando caminas cerca I try to say it ------- Intento decirlo But then I freeze ------- Pero entonces me congelo And never do it ------- Y nunca lo hago My tongue gets tight ------- Mi lengua se atranca The words can’t trade ------- Las palabras quedan atrapadas I hear the beat of my heart getting louder ------- Escucho el latido de mi corazón acelerándose Whenever I’m near you ------- Cada vez estoy más cerca de ti But I see you with him slow dancing ------- Pero te veo bailando con él lentamente Tearing me apart ------- Me mata por dentro Cause you don’t see ------- Pero no lo ves Whenever you kiss him ------- Cada vez que lo besas I’m breaking ------- Me estoy muriendo Oh how I wish that was me ------- Oh, como desearía ser yo He looks at you ------- Él te mira The way that I would ------- De la forma en que yo lo haría Does all the things, I know that I could ------- Hace todas las cosas que sé que yo podría hacer If only time, could just turn back ------- si tan solo el tiempo pudiera regresar Cause I got three little words ------- Porque tengo tres pequeñas palabras That I’ve always been dying to tell you ------- Por las que moría de ganas de decírtelas But I see you with him slow dancing ------- Pero te veo bailando con él lentamente Tearing me apart ------- Me mata por dentro Cause you don’t see ------- Pero no lo ves Whenever you kiss him ------- Cada vez que lo besas I’m breaking ------- Me estoy muriendo Oh how I wish that was me ------- Oh, como desearía ser yo Feel with my hands on your waist ------- Con mis manos en tu cintura While we dance in the moonlight ------- Mientras bailamos bajo la luz de la luna I wish it was me ------- Desearía ser yo That you call in your room ------- Al que llames en tu habitación Cause you wanna say good night ------- Porque quieres darle las "buenas noches" Cause I see you with him slow dancing ------- Pero te veo bailando con él lentamente Tearing me apart ------- Me mata por dentro Cause you don’t see ------- Pero no lo ves But I see you with him slow dancing ------- Pero te veo bailando con él lentamente Tearing me apart ------- Me mata por dentro Cause you don’t see ------- Pero no lo ves Whenever you kiss him ------- Cada vez que lo besas I’m breaking ------- Me estoy muriendo Oh how I wish ------- Oh como desearía Oh how I wish ------- Oh como desearía Oh how I wish, that was me ------- Oh, como desearía ser yo Oh how I wish, that was me ------- Oh, como desearía ser yo Vídeo thumb|center|335px Curiosidades *Los autores de la canción son: Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk, Savan Kotecha . *Los productores son: Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk. Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Álbum Up All Night